Sonight the dragon
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When the Autobots find a dragon and decide to raise it what will happen when the Decepticons find out she is a super genius at cybertronion math? And what will happen when Predaking has to raise it to keep it from knowing the truth sorry I suck at summary rated T just to be safe I do not own transphormers just my oc shame
1. Chapter 1

It was one boring day in the Autobot's base Ratchet was working on the ground bridge and he was also waiting for Optimas to return from the area that was showing a large energy reading with the rest of the Autobots. The humans were all there that day seeing as it was a Saturday they were all relaxed on the sofa. Until the ground bridge opened up and the Autobots came out with Optimas holding a large egg in his servo. As he placed the egg on the metal table they saw that it was a large black and red egg and it had a blue spiral in the centre of it.

Just as the humans got close to it the egg started to move at first it was slow but then a crack formed and soon they all saw a little head poke out of the top. Arcee helped it by fully breaking the egg shell. As they looked closer the creature had little wings that were blue with a black body and a spiral or slash of red across it's body. The tail had a mixture of colours but when it got to the end its tail had a claw like object that when it got older would be able to grab stuff with.

When it looked up to see giant strangers it backed up and nearly fell off the table until Optimas caught it in his servo. As he looked at its shining gold eyes he saw two things:

fear and trust

Optimas turned to his team and announced.

"we are going to keep this little dragon in hope it will end this war"

"yessss but wait what are we going to call him?" asked Bulkhead. Straight away after hearing being called a him she started snarling.

"I do believe she is saying she is not a he and I think we will call her Sonight" being happy that she now has a name she suddenly shot a blackly purple shot from her mouth nearly hitting Bulkhead she gives him an apologetic look and then falls asleep in Optimas's servos. He then places her on a berth in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 years since Optimas took in Sonight this night he left her with Bumblebee and Raf whilst he was on patrol with the rest apart from Ratchet. Sonight was playing with Raf outside all of a sudden she went away to the nearby forest as Raf followed he saw on of her nails grow she then stabbed it into the soft muddy floor and start writing. After seeing it was cybertronion he called Bee over.

When Bee saw it he let a few shocked bleeps out until he ran to Ratchet. Raf heard Bee tell Ratchet, Ratchet the ran to were she was and looked at what she had wrote in the mud.

"by the All spark why would a dragon sparkling know the mathematics of a space bridge?" Ratchet asked but just before they could answer Raf banged Bee's leg and then pointed over to war they saw Sound wave recording what he had found he then transformed into a purple jet a shoot of into the sky.

Bee quickly grabbed Sonight and Carried her back to the base. We're they found Optimas waiting for them. He had a stern look on his face.

"where have you been?" Bee handed Sonight over to Optimas who held her in his servo and stroked her gently. Raf told Optimas what had happened from finding out that Sonight could write cybertronion mathematic to Sound wave flying off. Optimas nodded his head and then said.

"well we must protect Sonight against the Decepticons as they might find use for her and use her against us. He then carried Sonight to the berth were she started drawing on the walls with her nails until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That cold stormy night whilst Sonight slept Soundwave and Shockwave stood outside of the forest were Soundwave had found her. Shockwave nodded to Soundwave who then played a noise which sounded like a mother dragon call.

Back at the base just as the screech was drifting into the base Sonight lifted her head up to the sound she then went to the exit of the base and left. As she got to the forest she looked around for the cause of the noise but she couldn't find it until she felt a giant claw like hand grab her body roughly and lifted her up to examine her. She then heard the thing call for a ground bridge just as she went through the she let out her first true roar that went all the way to the base.

When Sonight opened her eyes she saw she was in a giant room with a berth opposite her and laying on it was a giant black lump she couldn't make it out because of the darkness she sat there and started to wiper. But just as she did the lump started to move to reveal it to be a giant metal dragon it then climbed to her and instead of eating her it nuzzled her to comfort her. She then laid down and let the beast pull the blanket over her. She suddenly fell asleep only hearing a deep but soft growl next to her.

When she reopened her eyes she saw she was laying in front of a giant grey robot who had scarlet red eyes staring at her. She began to run away until it spoke.

"calm little one I pose no threat to my name is Megatron you all I want to ask of you is that you work for the Decepticons and don't worry you will not be alone you will have Predaking He will be almost like your second dad" she then looked up to Megatron and slowly nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonight has now grown up to a respectable dragoness her scales have become darker and her claw has become more claw like now she can grab stuff. Today her lord Megatron has ordered her to pick up a relic to help the Decepticons but behind her Predaking was going to watch her.

She immidiantly set off she spread her gigantic wings and flew to her target. When she got there she found a wall of rock she looked at it and then shot a plasma blast at the wall making a giant hole showing a relic. Just as she was about to grab the relic a ground bridge opened up and two mechs came out one was Bee and the other was Wheeljack but she had forgotten them (mostly Bee) so she let out a loud growl and was about to attack when Bee said.

"Sonight is that you?" Suddenly she attacked them.

"what's happened to her I can't attack her she is like a sister to me" he said turning to Wheeljack.

"well unfortunately for her I don't know her" Wheeljack said whilst putting on his face plate and drawing his swords and pointing them to her she snarled at him and used her claw tail end to grab his chest plate and hover him in front of her she then charged up her plasma blast. When all of a sudden Wheeljack got his sword and cut her top part of her tail off.

When this happened Sonight let out a ear-piercing screech and slumped on the floor in pain from losing her top part of her tail. When the Autobot's were about to take her back to their base they heard a tremendous roar come from above when they looked up they saw Predaking land in front of Sonight. But instead of killing them he turned to Sonight and saw that she was missing her claw from the tip of her tail he then turned to see Wheeljack holding his sword in one hand and the end of Sonight's tail in the other.

His blood boiled in rage how dare they chop of his adoptive daughters tail tip. But instead of risking his life and letting the Autobot's take her back he grabbed the relic and picked up Sonight and took flight. When he got to the warship he took Sonight to Shockwave who examined her tail and showed her many tail upgrades. At the end she choose one that still looked like a claw but it was able to transphorm into a lightning sword. After the operation she tried her tail out and after a few failed attempts she managed to transphorm her tail end into a lightning sword.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few days since Sonights encounter with the Autobots but she couldn't shake the feeling that she should of been a Autobot all her life. But as she went to her room to do her homework she forgot that feeling. Ever since Megatron took her in she had been asked to write the math sums that popped into head. As she finished her days work Predaking walked in and said to her.

"Sonight Megatron has ordered that you go to the energon mine to guard it today"

"ok dad I'll be right out hey dad"

"yes sweet spark"

"have I always been a Decepticon?" Predaking hesitated for a minute before answering.

"of course you have why would you ask something like that?"

"Well i been having this feeling that i was born to be a Autobot and not a Decepticon"

"yes well we have work to do now get to it" with that he left leaving her alone.

Later that day as Sonight was guarding the mine another ground bridge opened letting out 5 mechs and 1 femme. Upon seeing them she let out the warning roar and started snarling at intruders. One thing Predaking taught her was to choose a target so she choose Optimas. She pounced at Optimas pushing him down a hill into a wall she then transformed her tail and placed her sword to his spark but she couldn't bring herself to offline him.

"I-I can't do it" she let Optimas go and slumped down Optimas put his hand on her shoulder she looked up then back down to her tail.

"why Optimas why I'm meant to be a Decepticon someone who shows no mercy yet I let you live why?" Optimas knelt down beside her and spoke.

"Well Sonight you see..." Then Optimas told her everything when he had finished Sonight's blood boiled in anger she then heard a roar coming at the mine. When she got there she shot a plasma blast at Predaking then pinned him against the wold placed her lightning sword to his spark.

"why didn't you tell me i was a autobot and not a decepticon?"

"look i wanted to but Megatron said if anyone told you he would rip out our sparks" she then raised her fist and smacked his head into the stone wall making him pass out. She then called for a ground bridge but before she went in she looked at Optimas and just nodded and then looked back in to the bridge before charging in.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sonight entered the Decepticon war ship she looked around for Soundwave or Shockwave or anyone who would warn Megatron. When she was certain that no one was there she charged into Shockwave's lab to confront Megatron but when she got in she was grabbed by two drones who pulled her arms behind her back. As she started to thrash Megatron came in and laughed at her.

"so brave even when facing her death just like her parents" Sonight looked up when he mentioned her parents.

"what are you talking about?" Megatron looked at her and grined evily.

"well if your asking a few nights before you were born..."

_the night before Sonight was born_

Megatron was merciless against Sonight's parents until her farther told his mate to run and hide their egg. As she ran to hide their egg she heard her beloved mate cry out in pain from the blast that Megatron shoot into his heart. When she got to the egg she picked it up and ran to the nearest hiding place and covered it with sticks, mud and leafs until it was fully hidden. She then turned to fight Megatron who was only a few feet away from her.

She charged at Megatron baring her claws and fangs until Megatron grabbed her by the throat and raised her up.

"now were is your young one?" Megatron asked.

"I will never tell you Megatron" he then withdrew his sword and raised it up and stabbed her through her chest making her gasp but then fall into a lifeless heap.

_end of Megatron's story_

Sonight was now in tears knowing that her true parents were slain by Megatrone's hand once he had finished she tried to break free from the drones grasp whilst yelling.

"you sick mech how could you just kill my parents?"

"easy just the way i'm going to kill you" he then raised his sword and was about to strike killing her right on the spot with no remorse and no regret.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as he was about to strike a blue blast was shot making Megatron stumble back the blast then hit the 2 drones making them release their grips on her and letting her turn to see Optimas and all the autobots. she turned but the charged her plasma blast and before the autobots could do anything she shot the blast that missed them and hit the drones that were sneaking up on them. She took one look back at the still stunned Megatron and ran to the autobots who took her in with open arms.

But before she could go through Megatron called her and said.

"oh and don't think we won't meet again Sonight i still need to finish the mathematics for the space bridge" she then turned and ran through the ground bridge and saw Bee and straight away ran up to him and gave him a hug. She then turned to Wheeljack who rubbed the back of his neck and said.

"hey sorry about well you know cutting off your tail"

"hey it's ok i mean i did attack you" Optimas then walked to her and put his servo on her shoulder and asked.

"so will you be joining the Autobots" she looked up with a grin on her face and said.

"you bet i will"


End file.
